The Lusts of the Flesh
by AFandomofmanyFaces
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a wonderful relationship, but Hermione doesn't know what to do with her feelings for Draco Malfoy. Can she handle both relationships at the same time? Should she even try? Ron W./Hermione G., Hermione G./Draco M. Rated M for rape.
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, first of all. If I did, I would be crying right now, cause y'all are awesome. Secondly, I did change some details of HP that we know and love. Ron did ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, and she never was romantically inclined towards Krum. Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

Hermione pushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear, and sniffed loudly. She was sick and her head felt like she had eaten one of Fred and George's Whizzbangs that hadn't gone quite as planned. She wanted to go to sleep, but she also had Ancient Runes homework due tomorrow that wasn't going to write itself.

 _Write a 12 inch parchment on the root of "Ehwaz." Use at least three examples from the last lesson. Information found on pages 387-400._

She sighed. _Well, I might as well get it out of the way, and then I can sleep._ She blew her nose, and tossed the tissue behind her in the waste bin by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing things!" Hermione recognized the voice immediately.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I guess I have more important things to focus on," she growled softly. Ron's lopsided grin was wiped right off his face, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's the matter, sweetie? I think this is the first time I've seen you upset about _homework_."

"I know." Hermione pushed the paper away and caressed Ron's hand, which was placed over her heart. She smiled as she remembered how he asked her to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard tournament, she had said yes, and, well, the rest was history.

* * *

 _The two walked down the corridor toward the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common rooms._

 _"C'mon, lets go out to the gardens!" Hermione tugged on Ron's arm as she started running in the opposite direction._

 _Ron laughed. "'mione, you sure that their wasn't anything but Sprite in your drink?" But he didn't resist her invitation to go outside._

 _"Forget the rules for tonight," Hermione giggled, "and no - I'm not drunk. It's beautiful outside with the snow, and I want to see the trees with the snow resting on the branches so delicately, yet so heavily at the same time. It's an enigma, Ron, don't you see?"_

 _It took a while for Ron to answer. He wasn't really listening if he was going to be totally honest with her. He was too busy staring at the girl that he had had a crush on since a year and half ago when they had started their third year. Ever since she had grabbed for his hand during their first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid when he had shown them the Hippogriff, Ron had realized that Hermione wanted him to protect her, that when she looked for someone strong to keep her safe, she thought of him. When she needed someone to make her feel protected and unafraid, she was willing to give him a chance. And Ron didn't want to give that chance up. He knew that he was clumsy and uncoordinated. He knew that he wasn't the best with words or common sense, but he also knew that someone trusted him, and God forbid that he let that trust go unfounded in truth._

 _He walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. She looked up into his face, a questioning look in her eyes. "Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, for a while now."_

 _"Yes?" She stared at his face, trying to decipher what it possibly was that he could have wanted to tell her for a while._

 _How was he possibly supposed to tell her that he was in love with her after protecting her from Draco for a year and a half? There were no words to describe the pain he felt every time Draco said "mudblood" or spat in her face. He couldn't stand not being able to pummel Crabbe and Goyle whenever they played some petty joke on Hermione by pulling her hair or hiding her homework and forcing her to redo it the night before it was due. He loved her more than any other girl he had been with; more than Lavender Brown, Pevarti Padmil, or Jessica Simpson. The one girl he actually loved, and he had no clue how to tell her in words._

 _So he decided not to use words._

 _Instead he stroked her cheek slowly._

 _"Ron-"_

 _"Shh." He covered her lips with his thumb. "Please, don't say anything. I have something I would really like to say to you. That I would love to say to you."_

 _Hermione quickly sucked in some air. Ron was hoping it was in expectation rather than disgust; he couldn't really tell the difference._

 _"Hermione, do you remember when Hagrid had Harry take that crazy ride on the Hippogriff?"  
_

 _"Of course," Hermione chuckled. "That was the day Draco received the scratch and had to be_ carried _to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey. He was barely hurt."_

 _Ron didn't appreciate the fact that Draco was brought up as a topic of conversation, but decided to ignore it._

 _"Yes, but do you remember what you did when we thought that Harry would be attacked by that creature?"_

 _Hermione wrinkled her brow, but eventually shook her head. "No, I honestly cannot, Ron. Why? Was it important?"_

 _Ron grinned a little, and whispered, "Perhaps not to you, or to anyone else, but to me it was the most important action that has occurred in the past year or ever to be honest." Their faces were only a few inches apart, and Hermione's breathing began to quicken._

 _"Wha-what happened?" She asked breathlessly. Ron's lips quivered over hers, his hands brushing back the hair that somehow fell in front of her eyes._

 _"You grabbed my hand, and -"_

 _"And what?" She gazed deeply into his eyes, and Ron leaned in closer, bathing in the scent of her lilac perfume and minty breath._

 _"And I fell in love with you, 'Mione. I fell so hard, and I'm not sure I want to get up."_

 _Hermione didn't stop locking eyes with Ron. "Oh, yeah?" She whispered._

 _"Yeah." And he gave her that lopsided grin that made her accept his request to go to the Yule ball in the first place. Their lips locked in a passionate fit of hormones and love that only teenagers seem to feel when the romance is young and the night is clear._

 _And to make things even better, it began to snow._


	2. Unloading

"I love you so much, Hermione." Ron kissed her neck softly, moving her curls so he could wouldn't accidentally get a mouthful of hair.

"I love you, too, Ron, but I have to work on this essay." Hermione wriggled, trying to get Ron off her neck and out of her hair.

"Forget the essay," Ron whispered seductively, "Come with me. I know a place where you and I can have fun underneath the Whomping Willow."

Hermione glared at him in disgust. "Really, the Whomping Willow? Ron, do you honestly think that I would want to go - " she lowered her voice, "go have _sex_ with you not only when I have homework due tomorrow, but underneath a tree? What do you think I am? A barbarian?" She glowered at him a few seconds longer, waiting for a response, but Ron was speechless. "Well? DO YOU!?"

"No, Hermione, I don't think you're a - a bar-barbarian." Ron stuttered. His face flushed up a bright color of red, and Hermione gave a loud _humph_ and turned her attention back to her parchment. She could hear Ron muttering something about "holding back" as he sulked away.

"Probably to find Harry and cause some sort of mayhem," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me? I couldn't quite hear you through the sarcasm." Hermione's head shot up at the sound of the unexpected intruder.

 _Who could it possibly be, and why can't I for the love of Merlin do my homework in peace?_

"Oh, Draco, it's you." Hermione sighed and started rolling up her parchment. "Wait-how'd you get in here? Who let you in?" She jumped out of her chair and turned to face the fifth-year Slytherin.

"Whoa, hold your horses, mud-'Mione. Your boyfriend let me in when I saw him leaving just now. I told him that-" he paused. "Actually, I can't remember what lie I told him. Darn, have I really told that many lies?"

"Draco, you're in the Gryffindor Common Room; you better have a reason. Secondly, ''Mione'' is my _boyfriend's_ nickname for me, not yours. Third, I heard you start to call me mudblood, don't think I didn't notice." She glared at him. She had been doing so much glaring lately, she was going to start having permanent furrows between her eyebrows.

Draco sidled toward Hermione. "You forget that I can be in here. Your "boyfriend" gave me permission, so it's perfectly legal. Secondly, I can call you by Hermione, if you wish. Everybody has started you calling 'Mione, so I didn't think you'd care if I called you that. And when I say everyone I mean literally everyone; I've even hear Ol' McGonagall call you it after our Transfiguration class. Third, I did start to use mud blood, but I changed what I said. It's force of habit, but I'm trying to change it, aren't I? Doesn't that count for something?" Draco clenched his fists together, trying to keep his composure.

"Draco, are you okay?" She ran up to the boy and grabbed his arm. "Look, I'm sorry I said those things. I - I guess I'm upset about a lot of things and having...well, you, of all people come in was more than a little disturbing."

"You're upset? About what?"

Hermione seemed to realize she was still holding onto Draco's arm and quickly released it. "Nothing," she said looking away. She walked back to the table and began to straighten up her supplies. Draco came up behind her and tentatively touched her shoulder.

"Hermione, I know that you may not like me, but your boyfriend obviously isn't interested, and quite frankly no one else in this school is interested in your problems, either. Will I use the information you give me to ruin your life? Yes, I probably will. But is this also an opportunity to unload some of your stress? The answer is also yes. So come on, unload!"

Hermione sighed. Draco was the LAST person she wanted to talk to right now, but he was right, she needed to unload. So she did what any sane person would do. She told her problems to one of her greatest enemies.


	3. The Chat

Hermione sniffed, and Ron handed her a tissue. She did a double-take, and looked back up to ask Ron when he got back, but when her vision adjusted, it was still Draco standing in front of her, waiting to hear what was wrong. She knew she probably shouldn't tell him, but she was hungry for someone to talk to about her problems, and she didn't see anyone else standing and waiting to listen. From the looks of it, Draco would have to suffice.

 _Where should I begin?_ Hermione sighed. There was so much on her plate she wasn't even sure if there was a place to begin and have it all make sense by the end. "Do you want me to start from the beginning?" She asked.

"Start wherever you feel comfortable." Draco gently took her by the arm and led her to the armchair by the fireplace, sat her down, then pulled up the ottoman so he could sit facing her.

Hermione struggled to hold back tears as she situated herself on the sofa. Breathing in deeply she began.

"Ron and I were very much in love last year. Oh God, next week it's been a year-" She burst into tears and covered her face in her hands, trying to stifle her sobs.

Draco shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't have many friends to comfort, much less crying girls. He patted her knee awkwardly.

"Um...ahem," he cleared his throat, "isn't that a good thing?"

Hermione dried her eyes and hiccuped a couple times. "Ye-yes. I-I suppose it is. Don't get me wrong. I'm a so very happy that Ron and I have lasted a year. I'm going to be completely honest with you, Draco, I didn't think that we would make it. I knew we were so different; he cares so little for order, and that is how I survive. But you know what, we made it work. He has such a beautiful soul, which I began to realize is just as important as brains and knowledge. He was always so gentle with me, and always treated me like a lady, opening the door for me, asking how I was doing, actually _noticing_ when I was having a bad day." She paused, and there was a slightly uncomfortable silence in the room. Draco began to feel the pointed obviousness of being in the same room as Hermione Granger, who not only was someone he tormented mercilessly, but was also the girlfriend of Ron Weasly, someone he wasn't too kind to either.

Wishing to break the unbearable silence, Draco asked the most obvious question that he could conjure up: "So, does he not notice anymore? You just say it like maybe he doesn't anymore..."

"No, he doesn't. Ronald doesn't care about anything anymore except sex and kissing. It's absolutely disgusting. I'm sick, for god's sake! Does he not have the decency to keep it in his pants for at least the amount of time I can't breathe out of my nose?" As if on cue, Hermione reached for a tissue, but Draco was already holding one out for her. It was almost magic.

"Thank you," she sniffled. She blew her nose and threw the tissue into the trash can with ease. Draco looked on in admiration. The can had to have been fifteen feet away.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He shook his head in amazement.

Hermione cracked a small smile, sniffed, ducked her head, and said, "It's just a tissue."

Draco put his left hand on her shoulder, and lifted her chin with his right. "Listen, Hermione. I have to go now, but I want to tell you a few things before I leave. The first, is that I'm glad you felt you could trust me with your problems. Second, I want to continue talking with you. I feel like you need to continue this if you don't want to be ladened down with stress. Third, maybe you should try telling Ron some of the things you told me. Just let him know that you want a more emotional than physical relationship. He deserves to at least hear that before judgment is cast upon him."

"OK, Draco. Thank you for the advice." Hermione pulled Draco in for a quick hug. He was surprised, but relaxed after a few seconds of contact. He even hugged back.

"Goodbye, 'Mione," he said, standing up and heading for the Fat Lady picture.

"Draco-" Hermione called. He turned his head and she said, "I would like that. To continue the chats, I mean."

"It'd be my pleasure." Draco turned around and crawled out of the hole the picture covered up. Standing up, he stretched his back, and chuckled. _She let me call her 'Mione. Humph._ He threw a quick glance back at the painting as he hurried to meet Umbridge for their next Inquisitorial Squad meeting.


	4. Reviews

Hey, Guys,

Sorry, not a new chapter tonight, but I just want to ask that if you like (or don't like) my story, could you review it so I know why and so I can improve my writing? I'd really appreciate it!

Thank you all for reading my work, and know that I really appreciate the time you take to do so. I wish I knew who you were so that I can thank you personally, but I guess the next best thing is the warm feeling I get seeing that people are reading my story.

God bless, my friends!

marrymepeter


	5. A New Chapter

**I just wanted to thank izzyfizzy1123 and kenzie12c for liking and following my story. You guys are the reason I write! 3**

* * *

It was a week before Hermione was able to speak with Ron about how she felt their relationship was struggling, and it was a month before she and Draco were able to sit down and talk about it.

They didn't have their conversation in a Common Room; it was midterms, and there were too many people trying to cram last minute information into their heads. They could whisper, but one never knew when a hand-made gadget or gizmo made to cheat on an exam would accidentally pick up something they were saying. Not that they were doing anything inappropriate, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

So they headed to the Whomping Willow. _Kind of ironic_ , Hermione thought to herself, but it was the only place she and Draco could talk in peace due to the fact that only she, Ron, and Harry knew how to still the tree by pushing the knot at its base. They had learned how to do that three years ago, and it turned out to be extremely useful information.

She slid down the hole and settled herself on the ground. Draco followed her.

"I can't believe you know how to calm this freakish plant," he said. "This thing literally tried to kill Goyle yesterday because he accidentally tripped on one of its roots. Who told you, and how did you do it?"

Hermione showed him the knot, but wouldn't tell him who gave them the information as to who told her the information. Sirius was still on the run from the law, and she didn't quite trust Draco enough to let him know that she was close to Sirius in any way. "You pick up a lot of information when you are trying to fight You-Know-Who," she replied, even though it wasn't technically the truth, since they didn't see Voldemort for the whole last year, a first for the three friends.

Hermione noticed Draco seemed a bit uncomfortable when she mentioned the Dark Lord. "I'm so sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to bring up that subject, I-"

"It's fine, Hermione, really. It's not your fault my father decided and has continued to serve the evilest wizard of our age. But I also want you to realize that I am not my father. I do not love You-Know-Who as my parents, my Aunt Bellatrix, and their friends do. Will you please remember that?" His eyes pleaded with her, and she consented.

"Yes, I can remember that." _Can I, though? What if he stabs me in the back? He's a Slytherin; can he really be trusted?_ Hermione shook her head to remove those thoughts from her mind. _Nonsense_ , she told herself, _after all, Peter Pettigrew was a_ Gryffindor _and he is one of the lowest, vilest people I know._ She looked up and smiled at Draco. "I can definitely remember that."

"Good." Draco let out a long sigh of relief. He clasped his hands together. "So, did you talk to Ron?"

"I did." Hermione shifted her gaze to the ground, avoiding eye contact with the boy across from her.

"So, what happened?" Draco studied her face, then asked nervously, "Was it that bad?"

"Ron wouldn't listen to me at all!" Hermione cried. "I tried telling him that I was tired of him asking for sex all the time and -"

There was a pause.

"And - and what?" Draco prodded.

Hermione muttered something indistinctive.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, you're going to have to talk louder, I can't hear you." Draco scooted closer so he could hear better.

"He got violent."

Draco's face began changing different shades of red, purple, and blue. It took about three minutes before he could even consider forming a legitimate sentence.

"He. Hit. You?" He formed the words slowly and carefully. The fact that Ron could even consider laying a hand upon someone who might actually consider being his friend was not something Draco would put up with. "Where is the bastard? I kick him so hard in the nuts, he won't be able to even consider having sex with anyone for years."

"Draco, he did more than hit me. That's why I need your help." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she glanced back over her shoulder as if to make sure no one were sneaking behind her. "Draco, I'm scared."


	6. Hermione's Biggest Curse

Draco leaned forward and grasped Hermione's hand. "What is it, 'Mione? Please don't be afraid to tell me." He tried to look reassuringly into her eyes, but she kept her gaze onto the floor, as if she were ashamed of something she'd done.

"He hurt me, Draco. The thing is, I'm afraid he'll do it again, but perhaps I deserve it. I haven't been giving him what he wants lately, and I'm his girlfriend -"

"Hold on a hot second. Are you telling me that Ron forced himself on you? That he _raped_ you?"

Hermione struggled to hold back her tears, but failed, and started sobbing. She nodded her head weakly.

Draco picked up a tissue, and handed it to her. "Tell me what happened," he said coldly.

* * *

 _ **3 weeks earlier:**_

 _Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Ron to meet her. She had finally figured out a time where she wasn't studying for some type of homework assignment, and Ron wasn't off gallivanting with one of his friends, where they could sit down and talk. It was dark, with only the glow from the fireplace, but Hermione didn't care. She didn't really want to see Ron's face anyway; she was too afraid of the hurt he would wear, and she was afraid it would make her lose her resolve._

 _A figure appeared in the doorway of the Common Room._

 _"Hello? Ron, is that you?"_

 _The figure didn't answer, and Hermione was scared that perhaps he knew why she asked him to meet with her, and that he was angry with her because of it._

 _"Ron, please, don't be angry." She got up from her chair and started to move towards him, her arms outstretched, but the figure quickly drew a wand and whispered "Incarcerous!"_

* * *

Hermione started sobbing.

Draco grasped her arm and pulled her into a close embrace. "What is it, Hermione? What did he do to you?"

Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. "He-he -" She paused. "He forced himself on me." And the warm embrace ended just as soon as it had begun, for when she looked up all she saw was Draco's robe swishing around the corner of the hallway as he made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	7. The Claim

Draco slammed into the picture of the Fat Lady, his face red as a cherry, almost appearing as if he would tear her apart if she wouldn't open for him, the same as Sirius had done when he had come to search for Pettigrew in the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady was firm, though, and would not let him in.

"You must know the password, and _you_ do not know the password," she said, her voice thick with detestation and scorn.

"I have to go in there. Weasley needs to be taught a lesson," Draco growled at the painting, and was about to take another swing when he heard Ron's voice behind him.

"Why do you need to teach me a lesson, Malfoy? I didn't think you knew something that I already don't."

Draco clenched his fists and stared at the Fat Lady, who had her glass poised midair, waiting to see what would unfold from this situation. "Ron, you are one of the densest students at school, so don't give me that crap. And you obviously don't understand the lesson of treating a lady right, and treating her like a human being!" Swiftly, he turned around and threw a hard right hook under Ron's chin and there was a satisfying _crack_ as it connected with Ron's face and sent him flying backwards and rolling down the stairs to the landing below them. Draco ran down the flight of stairs, and before Ron could recover, he grabbed him by his shirt, hefted him up, and punched him in the eye. Ron clutched his face and groaned, muttering indistinctly. A group of students began gathering around to watch, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a first-year run away, presumably to bring a teacher to stop the fight.

"If you're going to talk, enunciate, Weasley." Draco wanted to get his revenge on the piece of shit before McGonagall came and put Draco in detention. He shook Ron around by his shirt, and Ron raised his hands up to try to find the railing and catch his balance.

"I don't know the bloody hell what you're talking about," Ron spat out, a chunk of tooth falling on the floor. _Hmm, that punch was harder than I expected,_ Draco smiled. Turning his attention back to Draco, he knelt down, got right in his face, and snarled.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about - "

"Draco! Ron! What in the name of all that is holy is going on here?!" McGonagall's shrill voice flew over the dozens of children who had now gathered around the fray.

Ron scrambled to his feet and pointed at Draco. "He was trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Room. I came up behind him and he punched me in the face!"

McGonagall pursed her lips and turned to Draco. "Is this true, Malfoy?" Her eyes seemed to pierce through Malfoy's skull and it was almost as if she were trying to uncover the lies she believed were stored there.

"Yes, Professor, it is but - "

"Go to Dumbledore's office, Malfoy," McGonagall sighed. Draco started to give a complaint, but she shut him down immediately. "Draco, right now we're on a fine line of detention or suspension. I don't think you want to push this." She turned to Ron, and started to take him to the infirmary.

Draco's blood began to boil. This bastard had taken advantage, no, _raped_ , someone who was becoming a good friend of Draco's, and this was the girl Ron was supposed to cherish above all others. Bogarts forbid that he would allow this boy to be treated like the victim.

"He raped Hermione Granger!"

The chatter in the hall stopped. It was so quiet that you could hear a pixie fly around fifty feet away. McGonagall stood as straight as a rail, not moving a muscle. Slowly, she handed Ron over to one of the older students, and the girl led Ron away. When that was taken care of, she turned around slowly and stared Draco down.

"What did you say, Malfoy?"

"You heard me, Professor." He swallowed. "Ron Weasley raped Hermione Granger."

"You do realize how large of a claim you are making, don't you Malfoy?" She pursed her lips together, and then said, "If you're wrong, you will be expelled."

"Oh, I'm not wrong, Professor." Draco tightened his grip on the railing in front of him as the staircase began to move to a new landing.

"Let's hope you're right, Malfoy," McGonagall called up to him. "Oh, and your father WILL be hearing about this."

* * *

3 hours later, Draco tried to explain to Hermione what happened.

"YOU HIT RON?" Hermione dropped the book she was reading in the library. "You hit Ron more than once?"

"Yes. He deserved it. You can't possibly not believe he didn't deserve it!" Draco grabbed her arm and turned her so that she faced him.

Their faces were so close.

"I suppose-" Hermione remembered the last time she was this close to someone in this way. The only difference was that they were outside and it was with Ron. Her boyfriend. The boy who raped her. She shook her head, trying to rid her memory of the image, and bumped noses with Draco.

"Of course he deserved it." Draco could feel Hermione's breath on his nose. It smelled like...was that gum she was chewing? How she could stand that muggle treat was more than he could understand, but at least it smelled good.

"You don't think that I deserved it? Maybe I should have pleasured him more? He is my boyfriend-"

"Shhhhh..." Draco put his thumb over her lips. "Don't you ever believe that rape is ok. It's your body, Hermione. You don't EVER have to have sex if you don't want to. Even if you are in a long-term, committed relationship with someone."

"But he's my boy-"

"I said _shhh-_ " and Draco silenced her by grabbing her waist and leaning down for a kiss. Their lips locked and they fell backwards in between the corner of the wall and a bookshelf. It was quick, but Hermione wasn't the one who ended it. In fact, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted it to end. She touched her lips hesitantly.

"Draco-"

Draco stood there, his mouth hanging open. "'Mione, I'm - I'm so sorry." He stumbled backwards, trying to find an exit. "I'm so sorry. Um, we have to meet in Dumbledore's office at 8 after supper. I'll see you then." He tripped over the book Hermione had dropped earlier, and then left. Hermione picked up the book.

"I was just going to say that that was the best kiss I've ever had," she whispered, and imagining it was Draco, she kissed the cover of the book and put it back on the shelf.


	8. The Verdict

Draco sat in a chair in Dumbledore's office, Hermione seated next to him on his right. Lucius stood poised to the left of his son, even though there was an empty seat ready for him to use. Across the room there was a semicircle of seats where the rest of the party sat. This included McGonagall, Ron, Dumbledore (at his desk), Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Matthew Lowen, a third-year Ravenclaw whom Draco hadn't really taken notice of in the past except to . Draco could feel Snape's gaze coldly fall upon him, and he could sense disappointment emanating from his Head of House. It was so embarrassing; Draco honestly couldn't remember a time before now where he actually felt any shame over something he had done. And now he was doing an honorable thing, something that didn't deserve shame at all. Sometimes, he really didn't understand how the world worked.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "If we are all ready to proceed, I will read the charges aloud." He took a small stack of papers and straightened them neatly before reading the opening statement.

"Draco Malfoy accuses Ronald Weasley of forcing himself upon, and raping, Hermione Granger. Alright, let us now proceed." The headmaster straightened his glasses, and looked at Draco. "Perhaps you would like to tell us why you accuse Mr. Weasley of this horrific act, Malfoy?"

Draco corrected his posture and felt his father squeeze his knee coldly, as if to say, "Don't mess up, boy." He took a quick breath in, and then began.

"I am only repeating what was told to me by the victim." Snape shot a fierce look in his direction, and Draco quickly added, " _Sir_. Hermione and I have had a couple chats, and the last one we had, which was earlier today, she told me about the night three weeks ago that Weasley came and raped her." And Draco recounted what Hermione had told him, with a few details added in by Hermione.

Ron sprung out of his chair, pointing his finger at Draco. "I did NOT rape Hermione! Stop lying, Malfoy!" He turned to Hermione, and fell to his knees. "I don't know who hurt you, 'Mione, but please believe me when I say it's not me. I would never try to take advantage of you in such a way."

"I want to believe you terribly, Ron," Hermione struggled to say without bursting into tears, "but I saw your face as clear as day, and it was definitely you. I should know, we are dating, after all."

Dumbledore looked from Hermione to Ron, and then back at Draco. After rifling through the papers again, he asked, "Hermione, when did you say this incident took place?"

"Three weeks ago. October 23, to be exact. One in the morning." Her voice didn't waver.

Dumbledore looked at at Lowen and motioned for him to stand forward. The student obliged, looking uncomfortable. Draco couldn't say he blamed him. If it weren't for the fact that he cared for Hermione so much, he wouldn't have been there either. There was nothing that he would rather avoid more than Snape's icy stare. Everybody thought that he was Snape's favorite, but that was just because they only saw him interact with the professor in class, and he wasn't going to pretend to be a bad student just so his fellow classmates wouldn't be jealous of him.

Lowen shuffled forward and cleared his throat nervously. "Three weeks ago, on October 23, Ron wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room." He shuffled his feet and stole a glance at Dumbledore. The aged man nodded his head encouragingly and the boy continued, "Ron was with Harry and I in the Quidditch field. They were...they were helping me with my..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "with my flying."

"How do you know he didn't sneak away at 1?" Hermione asked. Ron shot her a look that made her say, "Ron, I'm sorry, but I cannot deny what I saw, and I'd rather go over all the details and know for a fact that you're innocent, than to forever wonder..."

"Hermione, I know Ron didn't sneak away because he was the one in the air helping me. I'm trying to become the Keeper for the Ravenclaw team next year, and Ron was actually the one I asked to help me. Harry just came along because...why did you come along, Harry?" Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, and Hermione immediately knew that he was there because there was no way Ron was going to be on the Quidditch field without him.

"So, if Ron was out on the Quidditch field on October 23, then who was the person who looked exactly like Ron that was able to come into the common room at one in the morning?" Hermione asked quizzically. Ron's face loosened and he gave a little smile, obviously relieved that his girlfriend no longer accused him of rape. Draco was furious she was putting off the idea that it was Ron so quickly. He didn't want to admit it, but his feelings were getting in the way of the facts.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"What do you mean?" She whispered confusedly.

"You're just going to believe them?" He looked her in the eyes.

"Of course. They obviously have an alibi."

"Don't you realize this will get me expelled? Do you want that to happen?" Draco gazed at Hermione, pleading with her silently not to ruin his life.

"Draco, Hermione." They both looked up to see that the Headmaster had stood up from his desk and was directly in front of them. They both jumped a little in their chairs, and Hermione touched Draco's hand. His face flushed, but he didn't pull away. He only hoped that Ron didn't notice. Sneaking a peak at him, Draco realized that the scowl on Ron's face meant that he indeed did see. _Oh, well._

Dumbledore continued to speak. "Obviously, Hermione was placed in an unfortunate situation three weeks ago."

"She was raped, Headmaster. I feel like that would be a different category than 'unfortunate situation,' don't you?" Draco interjected.

"Draco, _silence!_ " Snap snapped. The Slytherin shut up immediately.

"What you say is correct, Malfoy. And I am not saying that she is lying. But the person who she thought had committed the crime is also obviously not the one who perpetrated it."

"The question is, who did it?" McGonagall spoke for the first time.

"Whoever it is, Merlin's ass I'll find them." Draco cracked his knuckles and stared at Ron, who was staring back at him just as intently, and that's when Draco knew that in order to win Hermione's heart, he'd have to find the culprit before her boyfriend did.


	9. The Search

**Hey guys, I want to thank you all for viewing my story. Without you, there'd be no me. :-***

 **I want to give a shoutout to skellyshook, sadkins125, ndavis77, kenzie12c, josiew, evic, darkviolet88, , Sakura-n-Syaoran, NicoleKHale91, NazChick, , DubheMalfoy, CrazyGal.7, and Bookz24 for following me and my story. You are the reasons I write nearly every night.**

 **Are my chapters long enough for you guys? Would you like them longer? Does it matter to you? What would you like to see me write next? Do you enjoy the sex scenes, or would you rather me leave them out? You are my readers, and your opinions matter. Please PM me or leave me a review, and understand that if I can implement your ideas, I will do my best to do so. I will let you know that I have plans for a sequel for this story, so stay tuned!**

 **Anyways, back to** ** _The Lusts of the Flesh_** **...**

* * *

Draco pulled Hermione off to the side after Dumbledore had dismissed the "court."

"So," Draco said in hushed tones, "whoever raped you obviously looked like Ron, since that is who you saw, correct?"

Hermione nodded. "But, it obviously wasn't Ron. He has an alibi." She gave Draco a pointed look.

"Of course," Draco acceded. He didn't want to believe that Ron would do something so horrible to Hermione, but he also didn't want the perpetrator to get still be out there somewhere, and Ron was the easiest one to suspect at the moment. He looked over Hermione's shoulder and could see Ron, Matthew, and Harry in their own group whispering among themselves.

"If someone wanted to do something and get Ron blamed for it, what would they do?" Draco asked.

Hermione shifted onto her other foot, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "POLYJUICE POTION!"

Ron snapped his head up when he heard Hermione's voice. He rushed over and Draco scowled. Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off.

"I'm sorry, Ron. It may not have been your spirit that I saw that night, but it was your body and face, and I have to get used to you touching me again."

Ron swallowed and looked pained, but he nodded and took a small step away from his girlfriend. Hermione turned back to face Draco. "Anyways, as I was saying, it makes sense that the perpetrator would have used Polyjuice Potion to make it look like Ron raped me, but in reality, he was nowhere near the scene of the crime." Hermione almost sounded excited.

Draco reviewed the facts of the night in his head. "So, the person who did this had to have either been a Gryffindor, or someone who knew the Common Room password; someone who is around Ron and able to get some of his hair; and someone who has access to Polyjuice potion nearly all the time. It takes weeks to make the potion. Hermione asked Ron the afternoon before the rape to meet her; there would have been no time to make the Polyjuice potion and use it between the time Ron was told about the meeting and 1 in the morning."

"Actually," Ron interjected, "I knew nothing about this meeting. That's why I was willing to go help Matthew with his Quidditch skills."

"You didn't?" Draco was incredulous. "Hermione, how did you tell Ron - or whoever was playing at being Ron - that you wanted to meet him that night?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then replied, "I think, yes, I left a note. I left a note on Ron's desk after Transfiguration. I left it when he was explaining to McGonagall why his project was late, and then I went to my Potions class. Whoever stole the note stole it before Ron was finished talking to the Professor." She nodded her head emphatically.

"They didn't have much time to do so then." Ron said. "My conversation with McGonagall only lasted a minute or so. They must have seen you place the note and go directly for it. The first thing we should do is figure out who exactly is in our Transfiguration class and who would want to use Polyjuice Potion to make Ron look bad."

By this time Matthew Lowen and Harry had joined the group.

"You don't think it's just some sicko who wanted to have sex with Hermione and figured the way to not get caught was to make it look like Ron was the one doing it, do you?" Matthew inquired.

"Matthew!"  
"Gross!"  
"Just leave!"

Various objections to his remark flew through the air, and Matthew face flushed red as he slowly walked away.

Harry sighed. "This is why we don't allow new people into our friend group." The other two nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Draco rubbed his hands together impatiently. "Let's go to the Transfiguration classroom!"

"Um, Draco, it's nearly 9 o'clock. You know, _curfew_." Hermione said in response to Draco's quizzical gaze. She glanced at the clock nervously.

Draco seriously wanted to argue and say that finding the person who raped her was more important than following a stupid curfew, but he decided that she had probably had enough rule breaking to last a lifetime. "Ok, tomorrow's Saturday. Let's meet in the classroom tomorrow morning, 8 a.m. Got it?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and the group separated to go to their beds.

* * *

The next morning, exactly at 8 in the morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in front of the Transfiguration Room.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

"Looks like your _friend_ has more important things to do than help us out." Ron spit out the word "friend" as if it were a curse word.

Draco came running up, sweat stains on his button down shirt. "Hey, guys, sorry I'm-"

"You're late." Ron stated cooly.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry." Draco scowled, then pulled his wand out of his pocket with a determined air, jaw clenched. "Let's do this."

They opened the door to the classroom. It seemed eerily empty without 36 students scrambling around trying to chase down a transfigured object gone wrong, like a half-formed spider that was also part hand fan. Those things were terrifying, though none of them would acknowledge that due to the fear of being labeled "weak," "lame," or "chicken." Draco decided to start by silently going over the students whom they took Transfiguration with to try figure out who would have the most motivation to get Ron in trouble. Ron and Harry pointed their wands and whispered "Lumos," and used the light to check and see if perhaps the note somehow ended up under one of the cabinets or McGonagall's desk. Hermione was doing the same thing as Draco, except she had already made a list the night before, and she was now trying to figure who sat close enough to Ron's desk to grab the note and leave without Ron or McGonagall noticing. A groan from her direction made everyone look up from what they were doing.

"Did you find something, 'Mione?" Draco asked.

"Don't call her that," Ron interjected as he picked himself off the floor, wiping dust bunnies off his jeans. Draco chose to ignore him. _Choose your battles, Draco,_ he told himself. _Choose them wisely._

Hermione sunk down in a nearby chair and ran her hands through her curly hair. "No, I found nothing. I guess what I thought was a lead was nothing but a rabbit trail." She started to sniffle, the emotions of the past few weeks starting to spill from her eyes.

"Hermione, don't cry." Ron rushed to her side and kneeled next to her. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. Accepting it, Hermione dabbed her eyes, stopping the flow. "What _did_ you find out?" He asked gently.

"The students who were sitting near enough to Ron were Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown, Draco, Harry, Neville, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, and Cho Chang. None of those people have any reason to want to bring harm to Ron."

"What about all those good-for-nothing Slytherin's? Pansy? Blaise?" Ron asked.

"Hey!" Draco scoffed. "We're not all bad, and you're not all good as gold yourself! I mean, take a look at Peter Pettigrew; he isn't exactly the person your mother would tell you to emulate, now is he?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. You happy?" Ron rolled his eyes. "What about Blaise and Pansy? I know for a fact Pansy thinks I'm pathetic."

"And that's all she thinks of you," Draco replied, cracking his knuckles methodically. "She doesn't care enough about you or your reputation (or lack thereof) to try to ruin your life on such a huge scale. Besides, that night there was a Slytherin slumber party, and she and I were actually making out in front of the window that looks out into the lake." He smiled as he remembered that night.

"Draco, focus!" Hermione hissed. "What about Blaise?"

"Blaise, hmmmm, let's think." Draco rubbed his chin, the snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes, Blaise was actually quite drunk and trying to piss in the fireplace, but our headgirl couldn't make him stop, so she actually pushed him in. Caught his bloody robes on fire and we had to extinguish them. Pansy was annoyed, but I was kind of happy to have a reason to stop kissing the girl. Her breath smelled like garlic. I think it was...pasta night, or something."

"Ok...well, that covers for everybody." Hermione covered her face in her hands.

"What about Lavender?" Harry asked. "She's the one person who we don't spend much time with who doesn't have an alibi."

"Harry's right, Hermione," Draco agreed.

"Lavender? She likes Ron, why would she want Ron to get in trouble? Getting Ron expelled is not the way to get closer to him by any means." Hermione explained.

"Well, what should we do then?" Ron asked, desperate for answers.

"I know!" Harry jumped up and said, "Hermione gave the person information by telling Ron, who was really someone else, to meet her in the Common Room by 1 am. Let's catch the person by recreating the scenario next week in Transfiguration class, and then tie the person up when they arrive until the potion wears off."

"Harry, you're a genius!" Hermione jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Turning to the others, she said, "Well, we have a plan. Enjoy the rest of your day, gentlemen, I have a note I need to write."

And with that, Hermione skipped away, lighter and happier than the past couple weeks had usually allowed her to feel.


	10. A Revelation

Hermione folded up the parchment she wrote the new "note" that contained the invitation to "Ron" to meet her once again, same time, same place.

It said:

* * *

 _"Dear Ron,_

 _Could we meet again, same time, in the Common Room next week? I think we need to talk about you know what._

 _Yours always, no matter what,_

 _Hermione"_

* * *

 _Simple and straight to the point_ , thought Hermione with a satisfied grin, _and not the least bit suspicious. I hope_. Tucking the letter into her book bag, she ran off for the first class of the day. She'd have to wait for Transfiguration class at 3 to set their plan in motion.

She met Ron and Harry for lunch at the Gryffindor table as she usually did. As she sat on the bench twirling the spaghetti with her fork, she noticed Draco sitting with his friends, but he wasn't smiling or talking with them. Pansy kept trying to include him in the conversation, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair, but Draco didn't seem to notice. After a while, she gave up, and he was left to himself. He seemed to spend a lot of time gazing at the table adorned with red-and-gold ties that had been hastily untied and taken off for the lunch hour.

"Hey, Granger, someone's staring at you." Dean Thomas snickered and pointed over at Draco. The Slytherin noticed and looked away quickly, his face flushing. "I think someone may be crushing hard on you." Dean sneered.

"Excuse me, don't talk about guys crushing on my girlfriend, thank you very much!" Ron said, slamming his plate on the table.

"Probably especially since it's Draco," whispered Seamus, and he and Dean laughed under their breath.

"What?" Ron demanded, looking at the boys suspiciously.

"Nothing, Ron." Both of them said simultaneously.

Hermione turned her attention away from the guys' conversation and continued to watch Draco. His green tie hung loosely from his collar, and his bleach blonde hair hung in front of his face as he slowly placed bite after bite into his mouth.

 _Even if his father is a racist bigot, he did_ _teach his son manners at least,_ Hermione thought. Her lips began to tingle a little bit, remembering the kiss that she and Draco had shared in the library when he came to tell her about the court case. Was that real? Did he feel anything more than she did? Was this a game for him? Was he the one trying to hurt Ron? She thought about it. They had been mortal enemies ever since they started at Hogwarts. Why should she expect him to change almost overnight? Their conversations had been so wonderful, but he had specifically told her that he wasn't her friend.

 _Will I use the information you give me to ruin your life? Yes, I probably will._

Those were the words he told her when he asked her to tell him her problems. He knew how much Ron wanted to have sex with her, and how much she was refusing. He knew all about her pitiful little life.

"I am such an idiot!" Hermione cursed out loud.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron looked at her with concern. Hermione stood up with her plate.

"I'm fine. I have to go get ready for class." Ron shrugged and let her be.

* * *

Draco noticed Hermione leaving the dining hall hurriedly. Excusing himself from the table, he didn't even bother to take his plate to the kitchen before chasing Hermione down the hall.

"Hermione, wait!" Draco stopped to catch his breath. He was really out of shape, despite playing Quidditch. Studying for midterms had caused him to lay off practicing for a few weeks.

"Why should I, Draco?" Hermione spun around fifty feet away from the Slytherin boy, shouting down the hallway. "I should have known that you didn't really like me! I should have known this was all some stupid trick to get inside our circle and hurt us all. I should - I should have known." She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

Draco recovered and ran the rest of the distance between him and Hermione. "What the deuce are you talking about? What makes you think that _I_ was the one to pretend to be Ron? If I was the one to do the awful deed, why would I call him out on it, without finding out if he had an alibi? Why wouldn't I just try to convince you to hate him? If I was the one to have done it, and didn't really care about you, I wouldn't have said anything. I would have probably just whispered it around the school and allowed people to form their own, hateful opinions about it and allowed Ron to become so outcast that he'd probably leave Hogwarts on his own. That's how I would've done it."

Hermione looked up at Draco, who was sitting next to her on the hallway floor. The cobblestones were hard and actually rather uncomfortable. She shifted her weight and ended up leaning against his chest. "I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, Draco. I don't know what made me think it was you. I guess I'm just so upset by all that is happening, I-I have no excuse, really." Tears streamed down her face.

"There, there, don't cry," Draco cooed as he wiped the tears away. He lifted her chin with his hand. "Listen, I totally understand why you'd think it was me. I get it. But let's just go to Transfiguration, wait for the person to meet you again, and then we will have our second Ronald, ok?" He smiled encouragingly.

Hermione smiled back, and sighed, "Ok, Draco, let's do this." Draco helped her to her feet, and they walked away to pass the time until class with McGonagall began.


	11. New Awakenings

Transfiguration class went by without any weird looks or unnatural behavior, at least from the students Ron and Hermione suspected. Hermione did well keeping her composure, but Ron had a hard time not swiveling back in his chair, looking over his shoulder, or jumping every time someone innocently passed by behind him. Hermione leaned forward and hissed at him.

"Ron, you can't look so suspicious. They will _know_ that there is someone up our sleeves if you keep acting like there is!"

"I know, 'Mione, I'm sorry," Ron apologized. He straightened his back and tried to focus on his reading assignment. They had to read how to effectively change a flying object into an object that will roll, which sounds simple but is actually almost as difficult as forming a full-fledged patronus charm. The difficulty of the lesson added to the fact that they were waiting to give a note to a dangerous criminal, made for a very terrible learning arena.

Finally, class was dismissed. Hermione decided to act as though it were exactly the same day as when she gave Ron her first note. Ron went up to talk to Professor McGonagall, and she slid the note onto his desk. She left immediately after, not wanting to stick around and risk being found out.

Draco was waiting for her outside the classroom. "Did everything go as planned?" He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"We'll see, Draco," Hermione sighed. "I really hope so. If not, then we'll be back at square one, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that emotionally."

"Of course not. If we do get back to square one, I will personally beat up every person in this school until they confess to hurting you, Hermione." He pulled her in for a hug, and Hermione didn't pull back.

"Thank you, Draco, you're the sweetest." Hermione rested her head on his chest. "But I have to go, I promised Ron I would help him with his homework after classes today."

"Have fun." Draco released her and leaned against the stone wall, his arms crossed against his chest as he watched her flounce down the hall.

 _I would do so much more than beat people up for you, Hermione Granger, if you would just let me._

* * *

The week passed by slowly, but Hermione wasn't allowing the eventual meeting to keep her from getting good grades. She studied, wrote papers, and continued to enjoy her lunches with Ron and Harry. She also added another event to her itinerary. She spent a lot of time with Draco Malfoy. She would wake up early and take walks with him in the gardens; she would do her homework with him, for despite being a bully, he was actually very smart; she introduced him (again) to Hagrid, and Draco managed to make a better impression this time. Overall, Draco was a much better man than he had been the past several years, and Hermione began to notice feelings that hadn't really been there before. Sure they had kissed in the library, but that was simply a bout of passion, with no true emotions involved. She started spending her days with Draco at first simply because she didn't feel safe being alone, but as the days wore on she began to spend time with him because she enjoyed it, instead of there being no one else to hang with. His smile was so warm when he was genuine, and his bleach blonde hair was always styled so nicely, which compared to Ron's was a nice improvement. Draco cared about his grades and his looks, but most importantly, he cared about her. He always treated her with the respect that he would show his mother. He opened her doors, pulled out her chairs, reached items that were high on the shelf that she was trying to reach, and walked her to her classes. These were all things she had to ask Ron to do weeks after they had started dating. It was nice to be noticed.

One day when they were walking to the Common Rooms, Hermione decided she needed to tell Draco something that she felt was a pressing situation.

"Draco..." she hesitated.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Draco stopped walking and took her hands in his. They were so big, and warm, and... _focus, Hermione!_

"Draco, I found out I'm pregnant." She tried to hold back tears, but they were welling up and about to spill over onto her smooth cheeks.

Draco was speechless. "You're - you're - what?" He asked weakly.

Hermione put her hand on her stomach. "Pregnant. I found out yesterday. Madame Pomfrey has agreed to keep it a secret, but she's unsure how long it will be before I start showing, considering how thin I am to begin with. I can pretend I'm putting on weight, but eventually, others will know."

"Did you tell Ron?"

"Yes. He took it pretty well. I think he wants to put the child up for adoption. I'm not sure. But I do know that he wants to kill whoever did this to me, and I'm pretty sure that whoever meets us Saturday is going to be very, very sad."

"Hermione, don't put the child up for adoption." Draco held her close in a long embrace.

Hermione stiffened. "What do you mean, Draco? Why would you care?" She pushed away from him slowly, looking up into his chiseled face.

Draco swallowed, then said, "Please, Hermione, I know you like me, and I definitely like you. A lot. And I want you. And the baby."

Hermione stared at Draco in shock. "You want the baby. But it's not even yours!" Draco nodded his head. "I don't know what to say," she said."

"Don't say anything," Draco breathed, and for the second time, he leaned down and greeted her lips with his own. Hers were soft and tasted like coconut butter. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she greeted it with hers, opening her lips up more so that there would be room for their appendages to greet each other like old friends who hadn't met in years. Their lips met again and again, and they stumbled behind a statue of Merlin for more privacy. Draco reached under Hermione's shirt and began to fondle her bra, but she pushed his arm away and she came up fro breath.

"Whoa, slow down partner," she said, but she was smiling like a dork. Nothing could really upset her, not now.

"Think about it will you?" Draco asked. "Please, think about us."

"I will." Hermione blew him a subtle kiss. "Most definitely."


	12. The Choice

**Sorry it's taken a few more days than normal, getting back home has been pretty hectic for me, cause my younger brother won't let me have free time to myself until like 11 pm, and then I'm kind of exhausted.**

 **Here's the next chapter for y'all. :)**

* * *

Saturday was warm, like Hermione's heart. The wind was cool, like her soul. She had spent the last few nights with Draco in the library, studying and doing other random shenanigans, some not quite so random. She had never felt anything similar to what she felt with him, not even with Ron, and she loved him. But she didn't know how to tell Ron that she was ready to leave him for Draco. She was ready to leave someone who only thought of himself for a man who actually cared about her as a person before he liked her for her body.

She met Ron and Harry for their daily lunch meeting at noon. "Are you nervous?" he asked with a shaky voice. His face was pale, and he had a quite a few less freckles than normal. Hermione wondered if he was going to be sick.

"A little," she replied. _About what, though?_ If she were being honest, she wasn't as nervous about catching the criminal as much as telling Ron that she did not love him anymore. _I am such a coward._

Draco kept making eye contact from across the hall over at the Slytherin table, but Hermione tried not to look back so as not to make Ron suspicious. But Ron noticed anyway.

"'Mione, what's the matter? Why are you playing with your food?" Ron nudged her elbow. "Draco's been waving at you for the past three minutes, and you aren't even acknowledging him." She couldn't pretend anymore, so she looked at Draco. The pain in his eyes were almost more than she could bear. She knew she was being selfish by keeping Draco on a leash and Ron in the dark, but it's not like she asked for this. She could've not kissed Draco, though. But that would be a crime to her senses. Oh, why had she agreed to date Ron in the first place? She never realized how much he didn't care for her as a person, and now it was too late to back out without hurting someone in the process.

"Let's go to class, Ronald." She got up from her seat and pulled Ron by his sleeve, not even allowing him to finish his meal.

"Ok, OK, I'm coming!" Ron cried with mashed potato in his mouth, tripping over his robe along the way.

Class was uneventful, and even Ron was able to relax enough to make it seem as though nothing underhanded was going to go down later that night. Which there was not, but Hermione still was scared that she might end up alone before nightfall. She had to make sure that she was with someone at all times. Considering that pretty much all of her friends were guys, she felt that all her bases were pretty evenly covered. She would let Draco have three bases if they had enough time alone. She had to stop thinking like that! They had a plan to finish, and hopefully, a rapist to catch.

* * *

Ron waited in the Gryffindor Common room, sitting in front of the fire place with Harry and Hermione. Draco was hiding outside of the Common Room door behind a statue, because he wasn't a Gryffindor and didn't need to come into the Common Room, and because they needed someone waiting outside to catch the criminal in case he wanted to run.

Ron looked over at Hermione. Her face was drained and she was curled up in a chair, but other than that she seemed emotionally stable. Harry was just annoyed he had to stay up until one in the morning, but Ron was grateful he was doing so to help out his friends.

"Do you have the invisibility cloak, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry held it up and nodded. He and Harry were going to hid under the cloak while Hermione talked with the fake "Ron." When Hermione took off her jacket, they were going to pounce on the other person and keep them captive until the polyjuice potion wore off and they could see who the rapist really was.

Midnight came, then 12:30. Ron was getting hungry, but he wasn't going to leave his post. Hermione had been getting after him the past few weeks to "be a man," and now was the time to show her he was one. He shifted his weight the slightest bit to ease the tension in his left leg, and the floor creaked.

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione hissed.

But it wasn't Ron. It actually wasn't the floor at all; it was the Fat Lady portrait swinging open to reveal a lanky figure with ginger hair and a freckled expression.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't help how loud the Fat Lady is. Perhaps if she lost some weight, the painting wouldn't make so much noise opening and closing," 'Ron' said with a small chuckle.

"I heard that!" a muffled squeal came through the stone wall. Hermione could only imagine how loud the Fat Lady must've screamed that so that they were able to hear it.

"Hermione, love, what did you want to talk about?" Ron inched towards her, arms spread out to receive a warm embrace. Hermione slid away, avoiding looking into his eyes. Something about knowing that a person was not who they said they were made her extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but surely you understand why I can't hug you? The last time we were alone, you raped me." Hermione's breath quickened; her nerves were becoming completely shot.

Fake Ron smiled. "Dear, if I was going to rape you again, I would've done it by now." His teeth gleamed in the firelight, and under any other circumstance he could've even been considered "cute," "attractive," and dare she say, "hot"? But in this light, all she could see was the selfishness and lust that filled his eyes.

"About that, Ron, I'm willing to move past this, but you need to answer one thing. Why?" Hermione hoped beyond hope that fake Ron would answer this question.

"Why?" Fake Ron smiled a little. "Why?" He started pacing the room. "Let me ask you this question? Why are YOU willing to let it go? Why don't you hate me? WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME, HERMIONE GRANGER?"

"Ron" grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, and immediately she flung off her jacket. Ron and Harry leapt out from under the cloak and tackled the fake Ron to the ground. Hermione grabbed her wand, and pointing it at her attacker, yelled, "INCARCEROUS!" The prisoner wriggled and squirmed, but like Hermione, was unable to make a sound due to the gag.

Hermione put away her wand with flourish. "That was much more satisfying than I thought it would be," she said as she sat on the sofa. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a siesta while we wait for "Ron" here to change into whoever he really is.

Maybe it's the fact that she was on a stake-out, but Hermione was out before you could say "Nox."


	13. Learning the Truth

**So last chapter...just kidding! Y'all probably thinking this is the end, but it's not! I will tell you that this story is ending in two chapters. Thank you so much for reading and commenting in the review section. I am still taking story requests, Harry Potter-related or otherwise. Please take a look at my bio for movies/books I will write fan fictions for. You guys are the reason I write. You ask for it, I will do my best to please y'all. :D**

 **I am beyond blessed that you all decided to read this rebirth of my writing obsession and it has definitely fanned the flame for me to write more. Blessings on all of you.**

* * *

"Hermione!" She felt hands grasp her shoulders and shake her, but she swatted the being away.

"Hermione! It's almost been an hour! _Ron_ is changing." Harry whispered urgently. Even though everyone else was sleeping and their beds were high up in the tower, Harry still tried to make sure that no one would wake up and hear them.

The figure was sitting up and tied up next to one of the legs of the armchair so that they couldn't get up and walk off. Ron was skinny, and one of the smallest boys at school. There was no way that any of the other boys who could've taken polyjuice potion would happen to shrink down to a size where the ropes wouldn't continue to hold him there.

The polyjuice potion actually faded rather quickly, but for the quadruplet, it was agonizingly slow. The skin began to tighten around the eyes, and the lips became softer, as did the eyes. The hands became smaller and thinner, and the curves of a girl became more and more clear. Hermione noticed real Ron's jaw drop to the floor as the true culprit began to become visible.

Hermione tried to make out who it was, but it wasn't until the hair began to grow and spring out in brown ringlets all around the boy's face when she realized it wasn't a boy after all. It was a girl.

"Lavender? Lavender Brown?" Ron couldn't seem to process this information.

Hermione felt her face contort with anger. She leapt up from the couch and Harry and Draco had to physically hold her down to keep her from tearing Lavender apart.

"Hermione, keep quiet!" Harry hissed. "We don't need McGonagall coming down and finding us like this."

"Why? Why shouldn't she find us? LET ME AT THAT BITCH!" Hermione screamed. "SHE RUINED MY LIFE, I DESERVE TO BE ABLE TO HURT HER LIKE SHE DID ME." Saliva hung from her mouth and she was foaming a bit at the corners of her lips. She looked like an animal.

Draco just stared at the Gryffindor girl and had a puzzled look on his face. "But, is that even possible? Like, how?..." He looked at Hermione, who quickly clutched at her stomach, a look of dread on her face. She shot a poisonous look at Lavender, ready to tear her limbs from her body.

Lavender said nothing. She couldn't, really; the gag was too thick to allow much noise to come through. She just glared at Hermione with her piercing eyes, daring her to come and fight, even though Lavender was securely tied up.

"What in Merlin's name is going on down here!" The high-pitched screech wasn't Hermione, and the five pairs of eyes looked up to see McGonagall coming down the stairs with curlers in her hair and her magenta bathrobe flowing down behind her. Even though they had never seen McGonagall without her hair done, she still looked like the most intimidating person they had ever met. Her gaze swept the room. "Draco, what in Heaven's name - you didn't -" she looked at Hermione. "He didn't-?"

"No, Professor," Hermione said, shaking her head. She felt a slight spark as she made eye contact with Draco, then quickly looked back at the older lady. "It wasn't Draco, it was _her."_ She pointed her finger at Lavender Brown.

McGonagall's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. "Lavender? I don't think I know what to say." It was the first time Hermione had ever seen her House's headmaster flustered in even the tiniest way. "Lavender, would you care to explain?"

The girl just glared at the Housemaster, until Harry got up from fanning Ron to untie her gag. She let out a sigh and took a few seconds to catch her breath before she began.

"Ron was never supposed to date Hermione," Lavender spit in Hermione's direction. "I was the one who left him notes all of the time on his bed; I made him amortentia, but he never took it; I flirted with him; I let him know _I_ was INTERESTED! All that Granger girl did was spend all of her time with her nose in a book. She didn't deserve him. NOBODY DESERVES HIM."

"Then what makes you think you're deserving of him?" Mcgonagall asked coldly.

Tears were streaming down Lavender's face. "I don't deserve him. But he wouldn't accept any of my advances, and all I wanted to do was serve him. I wanted to show him that I cared by taking care of his every need. But he never even looked in my direction. He only had eyes for Hermione. That _pig_ did literally nothing and got all of his attention. So she had to learn to hate him. And I gave her his _attention_."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "All right. That's very much enough. Hermione, dear, are you going to be alright?"

Hermione was as pale as her sheets on her dorm bed. Her knuckles of one hand were gripping the arm of the chair she was standing next to, and her other hand clutched her stomach.

Draco went to go over to her, but Ron was there before he could start to move.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron tried to bring her into a close embrace, but she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She made brief eye contact with Draco, then cast her eyes to the floor. "I have to rest. I feel sick. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Ron let go of her. "Of course. The baby. Right. Well, then, goodnight. I love you."

* * *

Hermione sprawled out on her bed, laying on her stomach. She knew she should've answered Ron, but telling him that she loved him after all she had done didn't seem right. Besides, did she love him back? Someone who loved another wouldn't cheat. With Draco, she had excitement and passion. With Ron, she had a firm foundation and stability. Draco's father was a Death Eater. There was no guarantee that she would be safe with Draco. But did she want to live a life of stability? That was Hermione a few years ago, but Draco had opened a whole new world to her; a world that she was beginning to like. One of rule breaking and, basically, excitement. She had never felt adrenaline pump through her body like she had when she was with Draco. She rolled over onto her back, looking out the window that had a view of the garden where she and Ron had had their first kiss.

Suddenly, she felt a disturbing drop in her stomach. _Omg, the baby. What is happening?_ She didn't know if the infirmary was open at this hour of the morning; but she didn't have much time to figure out. She threw up on the floor, then immediately passed out into an almost peaceful oblivion.


	14. Saying Goodbye

Hermione woke up in the hospital ward. She was alone, or so she thought. She tried to move her arm, but pain shot through her bicep. She let out a scream of shock and looked over to see a tube coming out of her vein, and realized that she had several iv's injected into her skin. From the corner of her eye, she sensed movement.

"Who's there?" she called. "Please come out." The figure moved again, and came out from behind the curtains of another bed. It was Draco.

Hermione sighed. What was she going to do with the mess she found herself in? Pregnant, with two men trying to win and keep her heart. "Draco..."

"Hermione, please, before you say anything, I just want to -" Draco rushed forward to take Hermione's hands in his.

"No, Draco," Hermione interrupted him, "it's my turn to go first. I need to know what happened to me."

Ron stepped into the ward. "I can answer that," he said, with a light spring in his step. "The potion wore off of Lavender, so the potion wore off inside of you as well. You are no longer pregnant, Hermione!" He laughed heartily, then grew sober after a few moments. "Of course, you had some unfortunate side effects, and lost a lot of fluid, but in a day or two you should be back to full health." He cupped her hands around her face and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Draco noticed that she was tense. She was never tense when she kissed him.

When it was over, there was some awkward silence. Ron was the first to break it by saying, "Draco, we should probably let Hermione rest. She needs to get better as quickly as possible."

Draco acquiesced as graciously as he could, but a scowl still rested on his face as he and Ron parted ways. Draco went towards his dormitory in the dungeon, and Ron went to the library to look for Harry.

* * *

Hermione was up in record time, her body healing faster than Madame Pomfrey expected. The old nurse figured that it was the excitement of the semester almost being over, when in reality, it was the fact that Hermione did not want to be stuck in one bed, at the mercy of Ron or Draco visiting whenever they desired. It was extremely awkward when they both visited together. Maybe Ron didn't notice it, but the sexual tension was suffocating her, and she had to get away from it.

Exams were pretty much over by this time. It was Wednesday, so she still had Transfiguration and History of Ancient Runes, but that was it. At least she wouldn't fail those two classes. As she walked out into the garden, she saw Draco, who was staring out into the pond, under the surface of which sat the Slytherin Common Room, an extension of the castle. Against her better judgement, she went and stood next to him.

They both stood silent for several minutes, just allowing themselves time to breath and take in the beauty that was the sunset. Browns, golds, blues, pinks, and even purples lit the sky, though Hermione was sure that splashes of red and orange found their way into the sky due to some unforeseen consequence of a Weasley Wheezes toy.

"Why are you still with him?" Draco broke the silence with the question she had been asking herself for the last month and a half.

"Why? That's a good question." And it was. She didn't really know why. She didn't love him. He didn't make her happy. She couldn't bear to look at his face. But he had a family, one that she had connected with, and they had connected with her. "For one, Ron's parents aren't evil. Don't interrupt," she said when Draco opened his mouth to speak. "You asked me why, and I'm going to tell you. I know that your parents don't define who you are, but they can define what your significant other's life will be like if you spend if forever with that person. How will I know that your parents will even like me, much less love me like Ron's parents do? Your parents hate mud bloods, and would never stand for you dating one. Now let's add that to the shame of the whole school finding out I cheated on Ron with you. I would never be able to lift my face in my boyfriend's home, or in public, again!"

The Slytherin boy's face was so red, he should've been in Gryffindor. "The shame? You think it's a shame to be dating me, Hermione Granger?" His voice was quiet, but dangerously so.

"That's not what I meant, Draco! All I was trying to say was that being found out would be the shameful part! Don't you see, it'd be shameful with anyone!" Hermione stumbled over her words trying to justify what she had previously stated.

By this time they had started walking, and Draco turned to her and grabbed her arm. "Listen here, mud blood. There is no disgrace in that term, and there is no disgrace in you. So what if you're a witch living with muggle parents. It doesn't matter to me, and if my parents don't like you, we don't ever have to see them again. But I love you, Hermione Granger, if you could just open your eyes and see that..."

At that moment, Ron came around the corner, and tripped. Maybe Hermione didn't notice, but Draco definitely knew it had been staged by Ron and Harry, because Ron was able to make a quick save and roll up to Hermione, landing on one knee in front of her.

He coughed to clear his throat, then Ron said, "I know we've been through a lot the past few months. I honestly feel like it's all been kind of surreal. But I know that my love for you has never wavered." He pulled out a diamond ring. "Would you, Hermione Jean Granger, be willing to marry me and be my wife?" He looked up pleadingly into her eyes. For a brief second, she glanced over at Draco, but he was just looking away, back at the lake, where the squid lay on the surface of the water. To Hermione, it almost looked dead, just like her dreams of a life with Draco.

"Of course, Ronald." She laughed and ran into his arms for a sweet embrace. She took one last look at Draco, and tried to tell him with her eyes _It's for the best. For both of us._ He wasn't looking.

* * *

 _The wedding took place a year after Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco graduated from Hogwarts. Harry had just finished training to be an auror early due to his experience in the Battle of Hogwarts, and Draco was working in the Ministry of Magic, helping the less fortunate, such as house elves, mud bloods, and other magical beings who did not get equal representation._

 _The wedding took place in the old South church, which was made from dandelion seeds and hemp. It was literally magic that was keeping the building together. But Ron and Hermione thought it was quaint, so that was where they were getting married. There was lace bordering the arch under which they would stand for their vows, and lily and rose petals lined the aisle ways._

 _Hermione's dress was made from spider silk. It shimmered in the moonlight as she walked down the aisle, and her scooped neckline flattered her bosom as much as the a-line flattered her waist. Every breath was held as she floated like a dream on a cloud down the aisle._

 _Everyone was transfixed on the bride. Everyone couldn't take their eyes off the beauty who was so happy that tears spilled from her eyes._

 _Everybody was so busy, nobody noticed the tall blonde leave from the back of the building when the bride came in._

 _Nobody realized that the tears were a result of that man making that very exit._

* * *

Hermione bolted upright in a sweat, tears streaming down her face. _Calm down, Hermione,_ she told herself. _It was just a dream._ She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. _Just a dream._

It had been a week since Ron had asked her to marry him, and for some reason she had said yes. Ever since that day, Draco hadn't tried to avoid her per say, but he was definitely guarded and reserved. He wasn't as open to talking as he used to be, and why should he be? She was marrying Ron, and Draco wanted her to marry _him_. Not exactly "let's talk about our troubles" material.

The sun had just begun to rise, so Hermione decided to start her day a little earlier than normal. She made her bed, brushed her hair and teeth, and lemon-scented spray on her bedsheets. She folded her pajamas, and put away the book she had been reading before bed the night before. When all was as it should be, she walked down to the common room, where she saw Harry sitting on the couch, trying to cram as much as he could into his suitcase that he was taking to the Weasley's for the summer.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, slumping herself down next to him on the sofa.

"Oh, hey, Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Hermione stared into the fireplace, watching the flames dance to and fro. It always seemed to be lit, even at insane hours of the morning, though Hermione had never seen anyone light it in all her five years at the school.

"Are you sure?" Harry stopped packing so that he could look at Hermione's face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Despite her assurance, Hermione avoided eye contact with her best friend.

"Hermione, come on. I may be unobservant, but I'm not stupid." Harry put down the clothes he was trying to force into his case. Why he didn't use magic, Hermione did not know, but she didn't have time to point it out to him before he continued talking. "You haven't eaten shit in four of the past seven days, you're doing a lot of homework, even for you, and I can hear you crying out in your sleep. Hey, don't worry," he said in response to Hermione's worried look, "I don't think you bother anyone else. I'm on the other side of the wall as you; that's why I can hear you."

Hermione covered her face in her hands and groaned. "Oh, Harry, what am I supposed to do?" she cried, her eyes filling with tears. She leaned into her friend as he wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace.

"Do you love Ron, Hermione?"

Hermione looked into Harry's face, but there was no joking in his eyes. He was dead serious. "No, Harry. I don't love Ron anymore." And like that, she knew. When she stopped thinking about it and just listened to her gut, she knew that she wasn't in love with Ron. She loved spending time with his family, and she enjoyed time with him, but spending the rest of her life with someone who had no ambition for their life was not something she really wanted to do. She was fourteen years old when she accepted his proposal to go to the Yule ball, and she only did it so she wouldn't have to go alone. She was only fourteen when she had her first kiss. And now she was sixteen years old, accepting a marriage proposal from a man - no, a boy - she didn't even _love._ She was so young, and she was making decisions that could ruin her life forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys,

Thank you for you're reviews. Since I posted my last chapter last night, I've gotten a lot of responses about how they were dissatisfied with the ending. And you were right, I was definite rushed, and probably should've made it two chapters long instead of just one. So I'm going to work on it, and create a new ending, and take my time on it. I just wanted to finish the story, but I see in the long run it wasn't worth it doing it poorly.

I would like to say though, that when I was writing this story I was hoping to be able to add new twists to the characters; they weren't supposed to be exactly like they were in the books, and the unsatisfying ending was to pave the way for the sequel I was going to start at the end of the month. I'm sorry that so many didn't like it though, and I'll make Hermione more in tune with the book's character for my new ending.


	16. The Breakup

Hermione left the common room ready to go home for winter break, but she had a couple people to talk to before she boarded the train. The first person wasn't too hard to find.

"Hermione!" Ron ran up to her and grasped her in a tight hug. "Are you feeling any better?" He peered into her eyes with concern.

"Actually, I think I may be feeling better than I have been in a while. But Ron-"

"That's great!" he cried. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along. "C'mon, lets hurry before all the good seats get taken."

"Ron, wait, I need to tell you something!" But Ron wouldn't listen to her. She tried to pull him to a stop, but if she stopped, she just kept running into other people who had expected her to keep walking.

"Ron, please, listen to me!" She really did not look forward to having absolutely no privacy on the train, and she knew she had to tell him before she spent the summer receiving love letters from him, and she couldn't break up with him through owl, so it had to be now. As they ran along, she spied an alcove created by some evergreens directly to the left of the waiting train. She pulled Ron with all of her might, and he landed on top of her in the little nook.

"'Mione, what was that for!?" he asked as he brushed pine needles off of his jacket. "We need to hurry to get good seats with Harry."

Anger rose in Hermione's chest. Sure, he didn't know, but she was there to talk about their future together, or lack of one, and he was worried about getting a good train seat? "SCREW the good seats!" Ron's jaw went slack, but Hermione didn't stop. Now that her frustration was out, she might as well just finish what she had started out to do. "Ronald Weasley, is that all you care about? Immediate gratification? Sex, kissing, physical pleasure, and good seats for a stupid train ride we take twice a year for SEVEN YEARS?"

"Of course not, 'Mione, but -"

"Don't you say 'Of course not, 'Mione' me. I know it's all you care about, because after the first month of dating me, it's all you've talked about. You would send me letters over the summer, and all they were filled with were wishes of how we could be snogging or how you wished you could see me and my beautiful body!"

"But you are beau-"

"I'm not finished, Ronald!" Hermione was on fire, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. Besides, she knew if she stopped, she'd start crying, and she needed to be strong, especially now, of all times. Ron shut up, which gave her time to take a few breaths, and proceed slowly. She wanted every word she said to mean something. "Ron, you have no plan for your life. You have no friends outside of Harry. Yes, Harry is a wonderful friend, but you really should hang out with more people. You don't take your studies seriously, and you aren't trying to make anything of yourself. Hell, even your goofy older brothers have started their own business. You're not even trying to figure out what you can do outside of academics. All you've done is copy Harry and try out for the Quidditch team, hoping for quick fame and glory, no doubt, just like Harry did, but in reality, you stink, Ron, you stink. You can't play a lick of Quidditch, and the only reason you got on the team is because I was throwing curses at McCormack, and that's because I had a stupid crush on you. But that's what it was, Ron, a crush, and do you know what happens to crushes? They go away, and it went away twice as fast because you are a dick, and I can't believe that I thought your mysoginistic view of women was cute and becoming in any way."

Hermione stopped to catch her breath. Ron just stared at her as if she had struck him on his face. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt. _Perhaps I shouldn't have come down on him so hard. Maybe he didn't know that he was viewing me as an object. His mother probably never really taught him how to view women properly; I mean, he has so many older brothers who may have taught him differently._ Ron swallowed hard, and looked like he was about to cry.

The silence lasted several more moments, and Hermione was becoming uncomfortable. She tried to soften the blow.

"Ron, look -" but she was interrupted.

"You honestly think that I stink at Quidditch? You're my girlfriend, you should support me!" Ron's face was contorted into a look of pure indigence. Hermione couldn't stand it one moment longer.

"You mean I _was_ your girlfriend. I can't believe you, Ronald. All you care about is sports and yourself. I hope you meet the perfect girl for you. I suggest first looking in the mirror!" And with a swish of her robes, Hermione left the alcove and boarded the train, with just enough time to find a good seat next to Harry and Ginny.


	17. True Love

The train chugged along and started to move more and more quickly towards their destination, namely Platform 9 3/4, and Hermione stumbled into the car that held Ginny, Harry, and surprisingly, Draco. Hermione cast a quick look in Harry's direction, but he wasn't looking at her, as he was in a deep conversation with Ginny. Hermione hoped that their relationship would work out. She knew that Ginny had had a major crush on Harry ever since her first year, and it hadn't gone away, but only grew stronger as the years progressed.

Draco stood up when he saw Hermione come in, and offered her a seat. "I was trying to find you," he confessed as she took a seat, "and Harry said that I could wait for you here." He sat down next to her; Harry, finally noticing that Hermione had joined them, stated not-at-all-subtly that he needed to find the candy lady, and dragged Ginny with him. Hermione shifted a little in her seat, and Draco seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"So, um, Hermione...what I mean to say is...well, um...how are, uh, you?" Draco stuttered like a nervous 8th grader talking to a girl for the first time.

"Draco, I'm fine. How are you?" Hermione smiled encouragingly at him, but Draco just blushed and cast his eyes on the floor.

"I'm good." He whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Hermione asked, then sighed, exasperated. "Draco, for goodness sake, get a hold of yourself. We're still friends. You don't have to be afraid of me." She reached over and took his hand. The boy looked up in surprise to find their faces inches from each other. "You know," Hermione said, "I have always kind of known you weren't really, truly bad." With that, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She felt the warmth of his chest with her hand and ran it down his abs, pushing him down on the cushion they were sitting on. Draco leaned back willingly, and she fell on top of him. She felt his mouth open wider to allow room for her tongue, and she pushed hers against his. Just as the heat began to rise, Draco stopped and pushed her away.

Wiping his mouth, he asked, "Wait - what about Ron?"

Hermione laughed a little, and ran her hand through his hair to get it out of his face. "I broke up with Ron, Draco. He won't bother us anymore. I'm yours."

Draco let this information dawn on him for a few moments before he said, "Your mine."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I'm yours!" A smile spread across Draco's face, and he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her fully, his passion unrestrained.

A knock on the window made them almost fall of the seat. It was just Harry and Ginny, laughing their butts off at the united couple. Hermione waved them in, and Draco blushed, but couldn't stop smiling.

"So it finally happened, you two?" Ginny inquired, grinning at Hermione, and Harry slapped Draco on the back. Draco kept running his hand through his hair, making it stand on end. Hermione just wanted to pounce on him right there, but she managed to restrain herself. Instead, she answered Ginny.

"Yes. We're together." She laughed heartily, and grasped his hand. "We're together, and nothing will separate us."

Draco looked over at Hermione and grinned like a little boy. "Nothing." He squeezed her hand, and lifted it to his lips.

Harry stood up. "Well, I'm now really going to look for the candy lady. If Ginny and I leave for a few minutes, can you both try not to be sucking face when we get back?" He asked, smirking.

"We'll behave, Harry, we promise." Hermione said.

" _You_ promise," Draco said in a low whisper.

"Draco!" Hermione jabbed him in the ribs, but was smiling all the same.

She leaned against Draco, and he wrapped his muscular arms around her, warmth emanating from his chest.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" He sounded as if he were dozing off, but really he was just reveling in the smell of her sweet shampoo.

"What are your parents going to think?"

"Who cares what my parents think? I love you, Hermione; that's all that matters." Draco rubbed his thumb on her forearm, and Hermione shivered at the feeling of complete contentment it gave her. She forced herself to focus and twisted around to look Draco in the face.

"Seriously, though, Draco, you know how your family feels about...my kind, especially your father. I love you, but I don't want to bring you into disgrace. I also don't want to willingly walk into danger. I may be fearless, but I'm not stupid."

Draco took her shoulders into his hands and leaned forward to look into Hermione's eyes. "Sweetheart, (Hermione flushed when he called her that; she had waited so long for that word, and Draco saying it was just utter perfection) I am not my parents. I do not allow race or blood type to determine who I love. I used to, I admit, but that was before my heart led me to one of the most talented, beautiful witches of our age. It's true! You have opened my eyes to so many things, and how prejudiced I was. I am so blessed that you decided to trust me with your problems all those months ago. I never planned it to end this way, but sometimes the best things are unplanned. Like my 96 on my Transfiguration exam," he said with a chuckle. "But in all seriousness, if my parents ever threaten you, I'm sure that you are the one girl who could hold herself up against my father in a wand fight. I have no worries, but if you do, I will be here to protect you. You receive my services always, and God forbid if we ever break up, but if we do, I will still protect you. That will never change. You are not only the girl I love, but my friend, and as my friend, I will always make sure you are safe from anything that will harm you, whether that be the Dark Lord, or my parents. Please don't be sad!" he cried. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face, and she shook her head.

"I'm not sad, Draco," she sniffled. "I am so happy. This is all I dreamed it would be, and more. I love you so much. I know it hasn't been long, but I can feel it."

"I love you, too, 'Mione." They hugged, and continued to cuddle on the seat until Hermione had to leave his side to meet up with her parents at the station platform.

* * *

 **So, I've decided that when you review, if you have an account on this site, I will go to your profile and choose one of your stories to read. I will then give you a shoutout, and tell my viewers to go follow you and read whatever particular story I chose.**

 **If more than one person with an account reviews, then I will shoutout one of you on one chapter, then shoutout the other on the next.**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this story, and have a wonderful night/day!**


	18. The End

Hermione and Draco both graduated Hogwarts with honors, and Harry didn't do so shabbily, either. He went onto become an Auror, just as he had decided to do when he was younger. Hermione had always known that she wanted to do something to raise awareness for her fellow less fortunates, such as house elves, goblins, and muggleborns, and Draco was behind her 100%. They created several charitable organizations, funded with the inheritance Draco's father left him after he died in a sudden train accident after he was promoted to a high position in the Ministry. We return to Draco and Hermione's lives after 3 years absence.

* * *

Hermione scurried around the kitchen, trying to clean up the dirty dishes as well as make sure the pancakes didn't burn on the stove. Being an advocate of house elf rights, she obviously didn't use them as slaves, but she did pay one female elf, Woskles, to help her keep the mansion that they lived in with Draco's mother clean.

Draco walked in just as she set down the last dish on the table. He swooped in and turned off the faucet to the sink right before Hermione did, and their hands touched.

"You do realize you can use magic for house work, right?" he chuckled as he folded her in a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione sighed, "I know. I guess I'm just so used to doing the work by hand, that I forget. Besides, Woskles does so much to help me, it barely feels like work." She smiled at the young elf, who blushed at the compliment and kept working even more diligently.

Draco sat down and inhaled deeply. "Breakfast for dinner? My favorite." He grinned and helped himself to a nice stack while Hermione sat down.

"I knew you'd enjoy it, Sweetheart," and she kissed him on the nose.

After several bites, Draco looked around. "Where is mother?" he inquired.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, she said she went to visit your cousin's and said not to wait up because she would probably be there a couple days to help out with their graduation party."

"Ah, yes, Myrina is graduating. I quite forgot."

"It won't be long now, and we'll have to plan our own party." Hermione said quietly. Draco didn't catch what she said and continued to marvel over how quickly time had flown since Myrina was born.

"Draco, did you hear me?"

"Eh, what dear? I'm sorry, I was occupied with my thoughts." Draco took her hand gently and squeezed it, showing her she had his utmost attention.

"Draco, we're going to need to plan a graduation party soon."

Draco looked confused. "What for - bloody hell! You're not knocked up, are you?"

"Yes. Yes, Draco, I'm pregnant." Hermione laughed as Draco jumped out of his seat and kneeled beside her chair, pressing his ear against her stomach. He looked up at Hermione and she could see tears coming out of the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Hermione," he sobbed, "I'm not good enough to be a father."

"Hush!" Hermione put a finger over his mouth. "Don't let the baby hear you talk like that. You are going to be a wonderful father. What do you want?"

Draco stood up. "I want a healthy child. Hermione, come with me, please. I want to show you something."

Draco took his girlfriend's hand and led her to the garden. The daffodils, daisies, roses, and zinnias were a cacophony of color that delighted both the sight and the smell of the viewer. Hedges lined the edges of the garden, and every so often a bench was placed strategically so one could rest their feet. When they reached the center of the garden, Hermione noticed a broom leaning against a hedge.

"Draco, what is this?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." He smiled, and motioning for her to join him, mounted the broom.

They sped up, high above the garden. Once they were about 50 feet in the air, Draco whispered, "Ok, now look down."

Hermione looked, and gasped. Spelled out in white letters (she assumed they were the daisies) were the words, "Marry me, Mione" in the garden. She squealed and hugged Draco tight. "Of course I will!" she screamed.

Draco grinned. "I was planning on asking you tonight anyway, but the news that I'm a father makes it even more special." He let the broom hover in the air, and twisting himself around, kissed his fiancée. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked into Draco's grayish-blue eyes and felt her heart burst with happiness. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy," and as the stars popped out in the night sky, they kissed another one of the many kisses they would share in the long and happy life they had yet to live with each other and their children.

* * *

 **Whoo, finally done, for real this time. Pre-ordered my Harry Potter and the Cursed Child book, what about the rest of you. Can't wait to read me some Albus Potter. :D Glad you guys liked my story, and thank you for the reviews! I may or may not write HP for my next fanfic; I may try to fix up and finish my other story The Magic of Death, sequel to The Decision. If you haven't read those, they are my Peter Pan fanfics. I also have ideas for more Harry Potter, and Rise of the Guardians. I love you guys, and remember, if you review, I'll read something of yours and give you a shoutout so other people will go read your work. Love you all, and good night!**


End file.
